Be Mine
by elephant0303
Summary: Valentine's Day 2016. Andy is at a loss as to what to do now that they are a couple...
1. Chapter 1: Planning

I do not own these characters. That distinction goes to James Duff, etc.

Special thanks goes to RoslinGirl983 for talking through the plot line & researching with me and to gingersnapped907 for checking for missing words. You both are awesome!

 **Be Mine**

 **Chapter 1**

After Christmas, Andy had spent a month trying to figure out what Sharon wanted to do for Valentine's Day. Finally, he went to Provenza and asked him to try to do some digging to help him out. It was unsuccessful… very unsuccessful… and wound up getting him in trouble with Sharon, too.

After the mishap of Provenza's attempt, Sharon sat Andy down and told him exactly what she thought of Valentine's Day despite her "sense of occasion". She told him in no uncertain terms that she did not appreciate nor want to celebrate Valentine's Day except to shower the kids with some extra love and attention.

So Andy decided that he would just have to do some research and either talk to Andrea or Amy or – God forbid – call Gavin to ensure that his plans would be acceptable but not too over the top.

* * *

Andy asked Amy to accompany him to pick up lunch. Amy reluctantly agreed exchanging a weird look with Julio.

As they walked out of the PAB, Andy turned to her and asked, "Can I ask you a question as a female?"

Amy responded, "If it has to do with you and the Captain, absolutely not! I do not want to know about anything that is going on outside of the walls of the PAB. If it is in regards to your daughter, sure, I'll answer."

Andy just hung his head and muttered, "Never mind." They proceeded to go pick up lunch for the team and returned to the murder room.

* * *

A few days later, Andrea came by to talk to Sharon about a case that was coming up for a hearing. Andy fell instep beside Andrea as she was leaving the murder room. He hoped that Andrea would take pity on him and at least answer his questions.

"Andrea, can I talk to you for a moment before you leave?" Andy asked.

"Sure. I'm assuming that the break room would be an acceptable place to talk," she responded while raising her eyebrows.

"It should be," was his response.

"Then, lead the way, Lieutenant."

Andy continued walking towards the break room praying that Andrea would be helpful to him and he could actually put his plan into action. After passing Andrea a bottle of water and taking one for himself, he gestured towards a table for her to sit.

"Why do you want to talk to me specifically? Shouldn't you be talking to Provenza or Sharon before you talk to me?"

"Well, since this isn't a case-related thing, I think that I'm ok not talking to them. Besides, I have already tried talking to both of them and both of them have asked me to drop this subject. However, I do need you to keep what I am about to say in the strictest of confidence for the next few weeks though. Do you think you can do that?" Andy rambled.

"As long as it won't affect your job performance, I think I can do that. But you really should talk to Sharon," was Andrea's reply.

"Sharon keeps insisting that she doesn't want to do anything for Valentine's Day this year. That she doesn't want to celebrate it because it just doesn't have any meaning and just brings up bad memories for her. I'm sure it does, but I would like to do something to show her how much I appreciate her and appreciate everything that she's done for me this winter. I don't want to do anything extravagant, but I want to do something a little more than what we normally do for a date."

"Stop right there, Andy. I need to make a phone call," Andrea interrupted. She turns around to grab her bag and pulls out her cell phone sending a quick text message waiting for about 30 seconds before hitting send on the phone call and turning on the speaker phone.

"Andrea, what is this 911 call for? I'm working on things that are more important than you right now," came through the phone. Andy cringed as he recognized the voice. It was the one person that he was really hoping to avoid having to talk to about this.

"Well, Andy has decided that he wants to go do something all romantic for Sharon on Valentine's Day, but wants to make sure that it isn't too much. He grabbed me today to talk about it. I figured that you needed to also be consulted seeing as you have known her for much longer and know the history," Andrea started the call.

"You don't say! Well, does he think that he's going to get some if he goes all romantic?" was the reply.

"No, he doesn't. I'm extremely happy with how things are going," Andy replied. He was really regretting having asked Andrea to help. He supposed that this was payback for everything that he had put both of them, and Sharon, through over the years, but he really was trying to do the right thing.

"You don't need to get so defensive about it, Lieutenant," Gavin replied. "What is the big plan that you have hatched?"

Andy proceeded to tell Andrea and Gavin about his idea for the day. When he had their seal of approval, he figured that he was safe to firm up the plans that he needed to for the special weekend and start on his craft project.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Hearts of the Morning

I do not own these characters. That distinction goes to James Duff, etc.

Special thanks goes to RoslinGirl983 for talking through the plot line & researching with me and to gingersnapped907 for checking for missing words. You both are awesome! This just keeps growing...

 **Chapter 2**

Andy is grateful that they managed to wrap up their last murder and that Taylor has stated that they will not be called in due to overtime reasons until at least Tuesday. He is thrilled when the first part of the plan that involves her goes off without a hitch when he asks her if she would like to have a quiet brunch with him after mass Sunday and she agrees reminding him that she wants no gifts or cards to commemorate said brunch. There had been a few close calls in the last few weeks, but Andy thinks that he might just have managed to not have Sharon expect anything that was planned for tomorrow even with having to enlist Rusty's help. Unsure of which service Sharon would attend Sunday morning, Rusty has agreed to shoot Andy a text message when he figures it out so Andy can sneak into the condo and finish assembling the art project and escape before they return home. Rusty agreed with Andy that it needed to not go on the bathroom mirror, as was shown in the picture that he had, but somewhere where Sharon would be the only one to see it. Andy was going to have to find a place in her bedroom to put the project. He had an idea, but wasn't sure if it was too large or not. In the meantime, he needed to finish finalizing the details for tomorrow.

* * *

By the time Sharon had arrived home from mass, she was very surprised that she had not heard from Andy. He had been so excited about Valentine's Day and she noticed that he was quite disappointed and surprised that she did not want to celebrate it. She figured that he would have at least sent a text message this morning confirming brunch for later today and was starting to worry that maybe something had happened to him. She quickly brushed that thought aside figuring that he still had two hours until he picked her up and maybe he just decided to sleep in this morning. As she walked into her bedroom to change into something more appropriate for her brunch, she was quite shocked to find the two sets of pink and red sticky notes hung above her bedside tables in the shape of a heart. Knowing that these were not here when she left, she quickly walked over to see what was written on the notes closest to the wall. Tears came to her eyes as she started reading them. "You are my best friend." "You make me smile." "Your kids are first in your life." "I enjoy it when you REALLY kiss me." She reached into her pocket to grab her phone as the tears continued to fall and she continued reading the various sticky notes while pressing 5 on her phone to speed dial.

"I take it you found my greeting," was the knowing response on the other end of the phone.

"Andy," she barely managed to whisper her voice not containing any of the emotions flowing through her.

"Sharon, I hope you didn't mind me using your key and I know you said you didn't want to celebrate, but I wanted to show you how much I care today. It isn't anything more than that," Andy rambled.

"Andy."

"If you don't like it, we don't have to do brunch," Andy continued.

Sharon took a deep breath to control her emotions and interrupted more firmly this time, "Andy."

"Yes?"

"I would love to do brunch, but can we change the time a little or will that cause issues with brunch?"

"Depends on which direction we are changing the time," Andy answered honestly.

"Well, I was hoping you could come over a little earlier than planned so we could talk about this."

Andy hung his head and again questioned if he had made the right decision about what to do today. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had never answered Sharon nor that he was still on the phone. This part of the plan seemed like the most innocent part of it. He had written various things that he appreciated and loved about her and written them on pink and red sticky notes and then hung them in the shape of two hearts over the lamps on her bedside tables. If that was not ok, he wondered how much of today's plans could be continued as he continued to stare at his phone.

"Andy, did I lose you?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just spaced out for a moment. Can you repeat what you said?"

"Would you be willing to come over earlier than planned so we could talk for a bit before continuing with whatever you planned for the day or will that mess up your plans?"

"No, I can. What time do you want me at your place?"

"Well, I just need to change so give me about 20 minutes? By the way, how should I dress for this new brunch place you said you found? You never answered my text last night."

"Something casual. There will be a lot of walking."

"Okay. Just let yourself in when you get here. If I'm not out, just wait in the living room."

"See you soon, Sharon."

"Bye, Andy."

* * *

Andy knocked softly before quietly letting himself into her condo. He didn't want to startle her. He had spent the short drive over with various scenarios running through his head. None of them were good. He had planned an elaborate, but low-key, day and was planning to ask and tell her something very important as he wanted her to have good memories of this day. Thankfully, there were no reservations required, but it wasn't making him feel any better about having to postpone the day that he had planned. He noticed that she wasn't out in the living room, so he decided to grab a seat still holding the bouquet of wild flowers that he had spotted while grocery shopping yesterday evening. He sometimes got her flowers "just because" so he was hoping that it was safe despite her reaction to his earlier surprise. The last thing he wanted to do was to bring back bad memories. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never heard Sharon come out to the living room. He startled when he looked up and saw her standing in front of him looking radiant wearing a beautiful red dress and holding her silver sweater.

"I didn't want to interrupt your thinking, Andy," she explained.

"You never have to worry about that, darling. I hope I am not overstepping your wishes here, but these reminded me of you," he responded as he stood up to properly greet her with a hug and kiss after passing the flowers off to her.

"Andy, I thought we agreed to not observe this so-called holiday. It's just a day made up where people feel forced to spend money to show the other person that they care."

"You may think that, but I do not. Honestly, I think that is every day in a relationship – not the being forced to spend money, but the showing the other person in the relationship that you care. Just so you know, the flowers, brunch, and parking are the only things that I'm spending money on today, but I can't think of a better way than to spend any day, but especially this day, than with you making happy memories."

"Ok. Before we get to that, can you follow me though?" Sharon relented.

"Sure."

As she turned to walk away, her voice took on a teasing tone, "I think you might need to go get some gloves and the fingerprint box from your car, but I'll let you make that determination. It seems that someone broke into my apartment while I was at church this morning. Since Rusty left really early to go somewhere, he wasn't home. I came home to this weird display that someone spent a lot of time putting together. This person has some stalker tendencies as there are all sort of crazy things written on the walls."

Andy grabbed her hand to stop her before he entered her bedroom with her. He had never been in the room with her before and he wanted to make sure that she knew that just because he walked into the room did not change anything. "Sharon, are you sure you want me in here with you?"

"Andy, I wouldn't be having you come in if I wasn't. You should know that by now. I just think that this conversation probably should be done with both of us in the same room and I really don't want to disrupt your art project. Did you mean every single one of the things you wrote on the Stickies?" she asked continuing into her room.

"Yes, Sharon, I did. I talked to Rusty about the idea I had. He told me that it couldn't go in any public area of the condo, so I figured your room was the best place for it. I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"No, that was fine. I just was surprised."

"What was surprising, Sharon?" Andy asked sitting on the edge of her bed. He had a feeling that this had the potential to be a long conversation. "Each one of those is something that I like about you or makes me care about you. I would like to continue to add to them as I discover new things about you, too."

"I just never saw myself that way."

"That is exactly how I see you, Sharon. How about you read each one off to me and I'll tell you why I put it on the paper?"

"Ok."

They spent an hour having a very long discussion with Andy detailing all of the various ways that he liked and appreciated her. She was back to her normal self by the time they were ready to leave for brunch. Of course, he had left some of the big ones off, but they were waiting in the car to go up later tonight when he dropped her off.


	3. Chapter 3: Brunch

I do not own these characters. That distinction goes to James Duff, etc.

Special thanks goes to RoslinGirl983 for talking through the plot line & researching with me and to gingersnapped907 for checking for missing words. You both are awesome!

This is due to the "ice" day that I was given today. RL hits with a bang again tomorrow... I promise to finish this.

 **Chapter 3**

When he had figured out where he wanted to take her for the afternoon, he was reminded of this little place in Long Beach called Delightful Crêpes Café that he had wanted to take her while they were still "not dating". It seemed like the perfect place to take her to with the way that he wanted the day to go. The salmon colored walls and variety of menu items should be perfect for the mood he was trying to set for the day. He didn't want to overwhelm her with the romance or he would not be able to pull off the entire plan.

As Andy pulled up to the place that he had found for brunch, he tried to avoid her eye. He knew that she had raised her eyebrow wondering about what the rest of the day would involve, as there was more than enough parking and very little walking involved. Even with the extra time that they had taken to talk this morning, they had left early enough that it was still before the big rush so they would make it to the garden just about the time that it opened so they could spend every minute enjoying the beauty.

"Andy, I don't think that I needed to wear flats to walk into this place. Is there something you would like to tell me?" Sharon teasingly asked.

"No, just enjoy today, Sweetheart," Andy responded. "I promise, you will appreciate the fact that you have flats on by the end of the day."

Andy obviously had a plan for today. Sharon took a moment to debate if she wanted to actually know what Andy had planned. She trusted him completely and was trying to ignore that all of her memories of this day were in the past. Besides, Andy kept reminding her that this was just another day in February. She decided that she would just try to continue to live in the moment and enjoy the continued courting.

As she waited for Andy to get out of the car to open the door for her, she was reminded of the first time that they had gone to dinner before the Nutcracker. He had been so awkward that evening, but ever the gentleman opening doors and the like for her. She smiled thinking how far they had come over the last few years. As he held out his hand to help her out of the car, she let her fingers intertwine with his as she reached up to give him a small kiss on his lips letting her lips linger a little longer than she normally would before starting to walk towards the strip mall.

"So how did you find this place?" she enquired.

"I got an email about it about two years ago and have thought about trying it with you several times since then. I figured it would be nice to get out of LA today. Besides, someone kept telling me that I wasn't allowed to do anything particularly romantic today so I figured it would be perfect – like one of our 'non-dates'," he teased.

Brunch was amazing. As usual, they took the time to feed each other parts of each other's meals. Sharon was surprised that Andy declined dessert, but figured there was a good reason why he declined. She smiled as he finished paid the bill and reached for her hand to walk out of the restaurant.

"So where are we going next?" Sharon quietly murmured in his ear as he helped her into the car.

"What makes you think we're not going home?" he replied as he bent to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hummm. I know you," she smirked and let the grin expanded across her face.

"That you do," he answered with a matching smile as he closed the door.

* * *

As they pulled into the parking lot, Sharon was very confused. It certainly wasn't anything that she was expecting that is for sure.

"Andy, why are we at a college campus?"

"You'll see," was the response that did nothing to stop her brain from having further questions. He stopped to grab a plastic container from the back of his car before holding the door for her to get out.

As he led the way through the parking lot, Sharon's brain continued to run with additional questions. "Are you trying to have us rediscover our youth?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nope. You are the fountain of youth."

"No, I'm not."

Andy stopped and pulled her so that he could look directly in her eyes, "Yes, you are, Sharon. I promise that you do not need to think one bit, ok? Just stop thinking for the afternoon and relax." Andy was getting nervous. He knew what he wanted to do and had found the perfect spot to have a "discussion" as she phrased it, but her nervousness was making him more nervous about what he was about to reveal. _Did I make the right decision waiting this long? Sharon's such a private person, will she be ok with me doing this publicly in a place she's never been? What if Jack brought her here years ago? Could this place have bad memories associated with it?_

 **TBC**


End file.
